


A Not-So-Innocent Nudge Forward

by messandahalf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin and Gwaine together. Let the jealousy and misunderstandings begin!
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 549
Collections: his name...merlin





	A Not-So-Innocent Nudge Forward

Merlin had never bothered to show up for work this morning, and for his sake, he had better be on his deathbed. If not, then when Arthur finally found his pathetic, lazy, clumsy oaf of a manservant, he was going to kill him. Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme, but he was definitely going to lock him in the stocks for a month. At least. The only problem was, he was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him all morning. Arthur had already checked all the usual places that Merlin liked to go to shirk his duties, and they were all annoyingly (and worryingly, though Arthur would never admit to it) Merlin-less. The idiot had all but vanished.

Arthur was thinking up steadily worse punishments for his manservant as he resigned himself to searching all the lesser travelled parts of the castle. If no one had seen him, then perhaps he had found some far off corner of the castle to hide in. By the time he had searched through most of the castle, he had pretty much forgotten why he had needed Merlin so desperately in the first place. All he knew was that Merlin was gone, and he really, _really_ , didn’t like it.

As he moves down an otherwise deserted hallway, he hears voices up ahead. They’re too quiet and muffled to be discernible, but there is definitely two distinct timbres. Arthur sets his jaw and speeds up his steps. If one of them isn’t Merlin, then perhaps they have seen him. As he nears the end of the hall, he hears noises around the corner. A faint scuffling, some rustling of clothing. Curiosity and confusion sufficiently piqued, he moves to step around the corner. His mouth is open, words ready to spill out, but they dry up on his tongue as he fully rounds the corner.

One of the two standing there is definitely Merlin. The other is Gwaine. They are standing quite close together, much closer than Arthur would like. Gwaine has one hand wrapped snugly around Merlin’s waist, holding the man close to his own body, while his other hand has taken up residence between Merlin’s shoulder blades. Merlin’s own hands are buried in Gwaine’s luxurious mane of long, brown hair. However, this proximity isn’t what brings Arthur to a dead stand still. What brings him pause is the fact that they are most definitely lip-locked. Rather heatedly.

Arthur’s brain stutters to a halt as he stares at them blankly. It’s only when Merlin lets out a rather breathy noise, that Arthur realizes what he’s doing, and promptly flushes bright red. Without uttering a word, he spins on his heel and walks away. Something about the scene he just witnessed curls unpleasantly in his gut, but he can’t put his finger on why. A decidedly bitter taste settles on his tongue as he blindly makes his way back to the more populated areas of the castle. His mind, however unfortunately, is back in that deserted hall, watching _his_ manservant snog one his knights.

~~~

When Merlin finally turns up in Arthur’s chambers, quite a bit later than is proper, he’s a little red in the face, and quite rumpled. His hair is a bit of a mess, and his clothes look just a smidge askew. Kind of like he was in a hurry to fix himself before showing his face to his King. The very same King that he blew off in order to gain some personal gratification. Arthur looks him over with a touch of disdain, but doesn’t say anything outright. After all, Merlin and Gwaine have no idea that they’ve been caught. That doesn’t stop him from prying for answers, though.

“So, Merlin,” he drawls, “I suppose you have a very good reason for being late today.” He doesn’t voice it as a question, going more for an _“uninterested fact”_ sort of tone. To his dismay, Merlin’s already flushed cheeks go an even darker shade of red.

“Uhm, yes.” Merlin says while fidgeting slightly. “Er, no. Maybe? I, uhm...” He drifts off and looks away. “Woke up late?” He adds on rather uncertainly.

Arthur cocks his head to the side, studying him intently. “You woke up late.” He repeats in disbelief. Merlin shrugs non-commitally, nodding his head. Arthur raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t I really believe you?” He asks.

Merlin look panicked for a brief moment before he shrugs again. “I don’t know. Cause you’re a prat?” He offers up. Arthur shoots him a glare. He knows what Merlin is doing. He’s hoping that by insulting the King, Arthur will get distracted and forget about the topic at hand. Unfortunately for him, Arthur isn’t that stupid. Or gullible. Or oblivious. However, he does decide to let Merlin think he’s won.

“Right, well, now that you’re finally here,” he gives Merlin a rather pointed look, “you can help me into my armour, then clean the stables while I train with the knights.” Merlin gives him a rather confused look. Arthur has always made Merlin accompany him to the field when he trains. He likes having his servant close to pass him changes in weaponry (absolutely _NOT_ because he likes to show off his prowess and try to impress Merlin). Merlin opens his mouth to question his orders, but shuts it again as Arthur shoots him a stern glare.

“Yes, my Lord.” Merlin says, still somehow managing to sound sarcastic and impudent. Arthur ignores his tone, instead choosing to push a way from the table so Merlin can start dressing him in his maille and armour. Merlin does do in silence, which unnerves Arthur, who has by now gotten so used to Merlin’s almost incessant chatter. He doesn’t comment on his behaviour, however, just lets his manservant work. There’s a lingering _something_ in Merlin’s eyes as they part ways at his chambers doors. He refuses to acknowledge what it could possibly mean.

~~~

Training is a lot less enjoyable than it usually is. He’s so distracted watching Gwaine, and trying to pinpoint what it is that Merlin sees in him, that his performance is absolute rubbish. He finds himself almost wishing that he hadn’t sent Merlin to the stables instead. The man would undoubtedly have some words of comfort for him. At the very least, a joking jab that would make him laugh and raise his spirits. Instead, all he gets is more and more frustrated. By the time he faces off against each of the knights, putting the skills they had practiced to a more difficult test, he’s stewing in some unnamed, but very unpleasant, emotion. When he inevitably faces Gwaine, he lets that emotion boil over to the point that he doesn’t stop his assault until Gwaine is flat on his back, panting for breath. All the knights, Gwaine included, are watching him with varying levels of concern

“Right.” He says, stepping back to let his knight up. “Good. That’ll be all for today.” He turns his back, habitually walking to the side where Merlin always waits for him, but pulls up short when he remembers that he came alone. He glances over his shoulder to see if anyone noticed, but finds himself already blessedly alone on the field, his knights having already moved off to the armoury. He takes a moment to ponder before continuing to the bench that Merlin usually sits at, and takes a seat heavily, sighing as he scrubs exhaustedly at his face.

He sits there for what feels like only a couple of minutes, but is evidently a lot longer. He looks up when he hears voices, specifically Merlin’s voice. He’s standing just off to the side of the field with Gwaine, close enough to recognize them, but not close enough to hear what it is they are saying. He watches as his knight says something, his manservant replying with a wave of his arms. Gwaine’s whole body softens at whatever Merlin said, and Arthur watches in abject horror as Gwaine lifts a hand to gently grip Merlin’s upper arm. He can’t seem to look away as Gwaine sways closer and gently presses their mouths together. Arthur’s gut roils, and he thinks he’s going to be sick. He stumbles to his feet, and makes his way toward the castle, ears ringing.

~~~

Arthur gets almost no sleep that night, tossing and turning as his mind is assaulted by images of Merlin and Gwaine together. Were they together right now? Were they partaking in something much more intimate than a simple snog when they thought so one was watching? That thought twisted a painful knife in his chest, and he felt like he could barely breath. Why had Merlin not told him about this recent development with Gwaine? Did he think Arthur would get angry? Cause he wasn’t. Angry, that is. He was definitely feeling something else, something maybe related to anger, but he wasn’t mad. He might admit to being a bit hurt that Merlin clearly didn’t trust him with the more personal details of his life. Not that it was really any of Arthur’s business what Merlin got up to behind closed doors.

By the time morning finally came around, he hadn’t slept a wink. He was tired, and grumpy, and excessively edgy. He was already up and dressed by the time Merlin burst unceremoniously through his chamber doors. He looked well enough rested, which meant that he either didn’t spend the night with Gwaine, or Gwaine had not sufficiently kept him awake all night. A powerful feeling of possessiveness floods Arthur’s whole body.

“You’re up.” Merlin says needlessly. “And you’re dressed.” He adds, looking the King up and down in shock. “Properly dressed.”

Arthur flushes slightly. “Yes, Merlin, I’m not an idiot.” Arthur snaps tiredly. Merlin’s brow creases with concern.

“Are you all right?” He asks, finally stepping fully into the room and letting the doors close behind him. “You’re not looking so good. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?” He continues his questionings as he drops the tray laden with breakfast on the otherwise empty table and approaches Arthur intently. Arthur flinches back slightly as Merlin lifts a hand to feel his brow.

“I’m fine.” He grits out, mental images of Merlin and Gwaine flashing behind his eyes, all too crisp and clear now that Merlin was stood before him.

Merlin frowns, shaking his head as he says, “No, you’re not. You’ve been acting weird since yesterday. What is it?”

Now the anger flares up in Arthur’s chest, overshadowing what he is starting to suspect is jealousy. “That’s very bold of you, Merlin. Demanding things from your King. You’re just a servant, mind your place.” He sneers hotly, immediately regretting the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Hurt flashes across Merlin’s face, only making Arthur feel more guilty for how he had spoken, before his features harden with anger themselves.

“I am much more than just your servant, and we both know that. I am your friend, Arthur, and it is as your friend that I’m asking you if you are okay.” He replies heatedly. Arthur glares back for a moment before all the fight leaves his body.

“I’m fine, Merlin.” He says quietly. “Nothing you can help with anyway.” He adds. Of course, he _could_ always order Merlin to never see Gwaine again, but Merlin deserved to be happy. If Gwaine, of all people, did that for him, then who was he to tear them apart. He should at least pretend to be glad for him.

Merlin looks confused as he reaches out to touch him, halting the movement partway through. “Arthur,” he breathes, “you’ve never been so tight-lipped with me. Well, not for a long time anyway. You can trust me with anything, you know that.” Merlin says softly. Imploringly. Arthur looks away, gazing unfocused at a spot on the wall.

“You may leave.” He says hoarsely. “I will not detain you any longer. I am well aware that you have better things to do.” He lets slip, immediately blushing. Up until now, Merlin had no idea that Arthur knew about Gwaine. Arthur had intended to keep it that way. Now, Merlin was looking at him with his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Like what?” He asks. Arthur finds the seemingly genuine confusion in his voice just a little patronizing. He could at least give up the act. Arthur wasn’t a girl that needed to be handled like glass.

“Like going to see Gwaine.” He replies firmly, only his voice cracks halfway through. It’s with mounting internal horror that Arthur starts to wonder on whether he needed to be handled with care or not. Since when did he become so fragile? His stomach sinks as the confusion clears from Merlin’s face.

“Ah.” Merlin says slowly. “About that—“

Arthur doesn’t give him the chance to explain, just lifts a hand to cut him off. “It’s okay, Merlin. You don’t need to justify yourself to me. As long as, from now on, your personal life does not interfere with your job, it is none of my business who you are seeing, or spending your time with. I completely understand.”

His speech is a complete lie, of course. He absolutely _does not_ understand. He definitely _does_ want Merlin to explain what it is that Gwaine possesses, that other people don’t. What makes Gwaine better than, say, himself? He does not like the idea of sharing Merlin. Their borderline flirty banter would disappear. He would no longer be able to share those rare late nights discussing life over mulled wine. He would essentially be losing his best friend, and the thought hurt. A lot. More than it really should. He turns away before Merlin can speak, silently dismissing him. He doesn’t hear the tell tale sounds of Merlin leaving, though. Instead, Merlin tries to talk again.

“No, Arthur, you’ve got it all wrong.” Merlin says hurriedly to his back. Arthur tenses. He doesn’t like being lied to. He isn’t a blind fool.

He spins back around to face his manservant with flashing eyes. “Do not try to treat me like a fool, Merlin. I saw you yesterday. Twice. There was very little way to take what I saw. Please don’t try to belittle my intelligence.” He’s alarmed at how much pent up emotion is clinging to his words. How much he sounds like he’s begging at the end. The King should never have to beg for anything.

Merlin almost looks frustrated. “I know what you saw, Arthur, and I’m telling you, it’s not what you think.” He says again. “It was all Gwaine’s idea. I should have known right from the start that it would all backfire splendidly.” He adds on, rambling slightly, and not making a lick of sense. Arthur stares dumbly at him.

“I’m really not following.” He says needlessly.

Merlin grips at his hair with one hand and tugs nervously. “Yesterday, I was late for work because Gwaine wanted to speak with me. He had a plan, a proposal, if you will.” Arthur’s stomach clenches as he recalls what he saw yesterday.

Moodily, he grumbles, “Looked like a lot more than talking to me.”

Merlin gestures vaguely. “Yes, I know. I’ll get there, just let me talk.” Arthur shuts his mouth with a pouty glare. “Anyway, the last time we had gone to the tavern together, I ended up spilling my guts about a problem I had. I didn’t mean to, it just kind of happened. He had promised to help me out, then the next day he never mentioned it. I assumed he had forgotten all about it, until he pulled me aside yesterday. He had come up with, what he called, a brilliant solution. I wasn’t sold at first, but the more he talked, the more sense it kind of made. You know how Gwaine is.” He waves his hand vaguely, and Arthur nods. He does know how easily Gwaine can talk people into doing things. He, himself, had fallen victim to Gwaine’s silver tongue on occasion.

“We heard you coming, you’re not exactly subtle,” Merlin continues, “and decided on the spot to put the plan into motion. We knew all along that you were there, and what you would assume.” He at least has the good sense to look mildly guilty.

“What about after training?” Arthur hears himself ask. Merlin winces slightly.

“That was also Gwaine’s idea.” He says to his boots. “Since I hadn’t been there to watch, Gwaine told me after that our plan had seemed to work. That second kiss was just Gwaine’s way of trying to rile things up more.”

Arthur tilts his head to the side. “I’m still not really sure I’m following.” He says helplessly. He feels like he’s missing a good portion of this picture.

Merlin flushes red, much to Arthur’s surprise. “After training, Gwaine said our plan had worked because you had _‘beaten him to the ground in a fit of jealous rage’_. His words, not mine.”

Arthur stares at Merlin open mouthed, brain hurrying up in a desperate attempt at properly understanding the conversation. It sounded an awful lot like Merlin had wanted to make Arthur _jealous_ , but that couldn’t be right, could it?

“You... were trying to make _me_... jealous?” He asks slowly. When Merlin keeps his gaze down and merely nods, Arthur splutters out, “What on Earth for?”

Merlin flinches slightly. “Because I’ve been in love with you ever since you disobeyed your father and rode out to get the morteous flower to save my life. Because I look at you and see my whole world, but when you look at me, all you see is your servant.” Merlin’s voice is shaky, but certain. He truly believes the words that he has just spoken. It breaks Arthur’s heart.

Arthur approaches Merlin slowly, lifts his hands to gently cup either side of his head slowly, so that Merlin can pull away should he choose to. Arthur’s confidence gets bolstered when Merlin remains where he is, letting Arthur guide his eyes back up to meet the King’s. Arthur studies him intently, eyes flicking over his face and taking every last detail in. Eventually, he lets his gaze settle on Merlin’s.

“Merlin, you absolutely beautiful idiot. You said so yourself, you are much more than just my servant. You never needed to use Gwaine to make me jealous. There was never a need to make me jealous in the first place. Since meeting you, there has never been anyone else for me. Why didn’t you just talk to me first?” He says, making sure to pack as much sincerity into the words as he possibly can.

Merlin opens his mouth, but hesitates for a moment before speaking. “I guess I was scared of pushing you away with my feelings.” He admits. “At least with Gwaine, if you didn’t share my feelings, I wouldn’t lose you forever.”

Arthur inches closer. “You’re never going to lose me, Merlin, because I love you, too.” He breathes. Merlin trembles as the air from Arthur’s lungs washes over his lips. They stay like that, a mere fraction width apart, before Arthur finally breaks and presses that last distance closer.

They both exhale shakily as their lips finally meet. Arthur’s hands restlessly shift up into Merlin’s soft hair, as Merlin’s hands gravitate to Arthur’s hips, tugging him closer. Arthur tries to keep it as chaste as possible, but loses the battle when Merlin runs his tongue slowly along his lower lip. He can’t help the moan that slips past his defences, mouth falling open under Merlin’s lips to let him in. His entire body shivers as their tongues tangle messily in his mouth.

When they finally break apart, they’re both panting. Arthur’s head is swimming. Never before had something ever felt so _right_. His brain is still slowly trying to piece itself back together when Merlin huffs out an amused laugh. Arthur raises his eyebrows in silent question.

“Did you really go at Gwaine that harshly simply because you were jealous?” He asks, a twinkle in his eye. Arthur scowls slightly, hands sliding down from Merlin’s hair to his shoulders, down to his waist. His arms wrap possessively around him.

“I didn’t like seeing him with you in that way. He had to be taught a lesson.” Arthur says simply. Merlin huffs another laugh, and rolls his eyes.

Merlin is smiling fondly as he says, “You really are a possessive prat, aren’t you. I am allowed to be around other people.”

Arthur nods solemnly. “Of course.” He agrees instantly. “I have no desire to control you. However, if anyone tries to touch you like this, I’ll have their heads.” He says matter-of-factly.

Merlin stares at him. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” He says. Arthur flashes him a cheeky grin, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, I’m deadly serious. As long as you’re mine, no one is allowed to touch you. At least not like I get to.” He says quietly into Merlin’s ear. The man shivers in his arms, exhaling breathily.

“Deal.” He says back, just as quietly, before pulling his head back and reclaiming Arthur’s lips. Arthur returns the embrace enthusiastically, greedily pulling as many soft and enticing sounds as he can from Merlin’s sweet lips.

A knock sounds at the door, but they both ignore it. They remain tangled up together even as the door opens, hinges creaking loudly. Gwaine peeks his head in and immediately grins.

“It’s about time.” He says. “I’ll come back later.” When the couple still ignore him, he ducks back out, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially now on tumblr! I suck at technology, so you’ll just have to go the old fashioned way of looking up: messandahalf10 😂


End file.
